Spirit of Faeria
{| width="100%" style="background:transparent; " | valign="top" width="75%" style="background: #1c2633; border: 4px dashed #808080 padding: .5em 1em; -moz-border-radius: 2em; text-align: "| The Flame beast or Goddess of Flames: was once formerly known as her human name who was once a human fighter spirit who would be manifested into a remnant spirit. while she was reborn and created into by the hated remains of the Spirit Of Fire itself Chibi Appearance while manifesting the will of her anger of her firepower she can manifest into a small beautiful child female human form that makes her have a appearance having dark flowing brown-red hair with two curry bangs while she had teal eyes with a golden yellow crown in her hair with a green gem in the crown while she wears short Aztec purple qipao dress with a pair dark red boots with golden lining with the purple gemstones in her boots while she wears emerald cuffs on her arms. Her master Eliskūya calls her "chibi" in this form History Past Time Death and Reborn before long Regina lived a short peaceful life until one day. she was shot from behind by an unknown attacker from behind who shot her. However, as her spirit, however, was not from not dead but was later was reborn into as a beast like a monster like a form while being called the "Spirit of Faeria" by Ayeka Nayru Tearson who later found her and saw her unreal abilities while chained her in chains to control her Present Time Reawakening and Meeting Eliskūya as Eliskūya first enters the large hidden chamber at his grandmother's pod house downstairs, the young shaman finds that she has been chained to pillars within the large room. When she slowly awakens from her long slumber she then detects the young boy, while he slowly approaches the flame beast, her eyes begin to glow eerie green while she reawakens. As she started to roaring menacingly at him, while she notices the chains clamped to her wrists. Before Eliskūya's eyes, she then violently sets her whole body and the whole room ablaze (tearing the chains attached to her legs off the floor) and she rips her chains off the ceiling. She then roars at Eliskūya again and promptly attacks him in a murderous rampage Aiding Eliskūya Shaman Fights Aiding Santi Sanchez With the last bit of his power of Adam De Vil Rhodes, he was about to kill Santi in one move. Just then a fire portal opens on the ground near Adam. As a giant hand emerges from the gateway of Distortion flame World slightly opened and then something grabs Adam from behind, slowly burning him until to death. while Adam stopped screaming for help but just then from his last breath he while was dying from his last words to Santi and his fear "Aie pitié de Moi"(Translate: have mercy on me) As the fire portal closed with the unknown large hand pulls back into the fire portal, taking the lifeless body of Adam De Vil Rhodes along leaving a shocked yet terrified Santi behind. Eliskūya's Over Soul and Attacks O.S. "Fearia" O.S. "Faeria" (O.S.フェアリー) *O.S. Type: Spirit Type *Spirit Ally: Fearia *Medium used: Wind Attacks *'Fireworks'(花火,Hanabi): A favorite attack of Faeria. she makes a big ball of fire and Scatters it into her hands and throws the small fire bits at the opponent kinda like fireworks *'Hell Hand'(地獄 手,'' Jigoku Shu'') by manifesting her fire powers she can make a large and yet fearsome hand made of fire that can open up a gateway of hell and grab someone and send someone or something taking them to depths of Hell for eternally forever *'Anger flame Impact' Faeria releases a wave of energy in an echo effect that resembles her human face, Giant O.S Faeria: Wind Goodness Form *O.S. Type: Giant Type *Spirit Ally: Faeria *Medium used: Wind Description: Eliskūya expands on his Over Soul after experiencing the world and the result is a Giant O.S. called "Wind Goodness Form" which takes the form of a white God like-ice giantess. her headgear greatly resembled the face of Greek goodness. during the last few days of she seems to gain a pair of twin cannons on her shoulders. In this form, Regina gains the ability to create Whirlwinds in many ways such as for protection or as projectiles. Hyōi-Gattai Iris' Over Soul and Attacks O.S. Ruby Over Soul O.S. "Faeria" (O.S. 馬孫) *Shaman: Iris Sona Thūrwolf *O.S. Type: Weapon Type *Spirit Ally: Faeria (human ghost) *Medium used: Iris' Bookmark Description: Iris' original Over Soul which integrates Faeria's spirit with her bookmark, enabling her to materialize onto the physical plane. It’s a Spirit-type O.S which molds Faeria's spirit into a giant, red claws, named "Ruby Over Soul". The basis of this form is Iris' bookmark with giant armored sharp blades at the very end of her hands, in a scheme no different from Faeria's claw hands Attacks *'Fire Punch': One of Iris' basic attacks. Originally used by Faeria, by using the Hyōi-Gattai with Faeria, Iris eventually memorized it herself. It consists of a series of fast thrust attacks with her punches. this was Also known as Flame Ruby Punch Trivia *Regina's spirit "monster" form has a strong resemblance to The Spirit of Fire but due to the fact she was reborn as the "twin sister" of the Spirit of Fire Musical Themes The Flame Beast = |-| The Ruler of Distortion flame World= |-| = |-| External Links Category:Eliskuya2 Category:Spirits Category:Kami Class Spirits